In a distributed network like the Internet, different computers and computer networks may be virtually connected and accessible via various routes. When a computer server is under attack, e.g., a distributed denial of service (DDoS) attack, responses to the attack must be made in order to maintain the associated computer network's accessibility to other networks and computers. When such attacks occur, a large percentage of a server's resources get used up, and the default server settings are not adequate to absorb the attack, which can hurt mitigation efforts to keep the server up and increase recovery time.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.